gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burger Shot
BGR |oldlogo1 = BurgerShot-3DLogo.png |oldcaption1 = Logo in the 3D Universe. }} Burger Shot (formerly The Burger Shot) is a chain of hamburger fast-food restaurants. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description , Vice Point, Vice City in GTA Vice City.]] It is a parody of American fast food chains Hardee's and Burger King. The name resembles Burger King, but the style of logo resembles Hardee's. Burger Shot first appeared in the form of "The Burger Shot," a rudimentary restaurant in GTA Vice City (among many other less known outlets) where the player can replenish their health if it is below 100 points. The restaurant has risen in prominence in GTA San Andreas, where the restaurant becomes a large chain based in multiple locations. In addition to replenishing health, Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas allows the player to eat from a range of set meals in order to eliminate their hunger, or accumulate fat by eating fatty food. Burger Shot is absent as a restaurant chain in GTA Liberty City Stories and ''GTA Vice City Stories''. However, it is mentioned in radio commercials in GTA Liberty City Stories. Burger Shot is retained as a fast food chain in GTA IV, but is downgraded as a location where the player can only replenish their health as player customization is limited; players can purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger at any Burger Shot restaurant for full health. The player can download a Burger Shot background for their upgraded phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. Burger Shot operates its own website, Burgershot.net; certain Benson trucks also carry the Burger Shot logo. In ''Episodes from Liberty City'', the Burger Shot and Weazel merchandise a menu with Republican Space Rangers action figures. While it is impossible to access Burger Shot outlets in GTA Chinatown Wars, players can obtain food prizes from Burger Shot in the form of fries or burgers for health by purchasing its scratch cards. Menu GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas Originally, The Burger Shot in GTA Vice City lacks any readable menus, although it still does display images of a variety of burgers, sandwiches, and side dishes. Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas, however, offer the player four meals, each with different quantities of fats, with one meal, the Salad Meal, lacking any fats. The names "beef tower" and "meat stack" are both obvious sexual euphemisms for penis. In Las Venturas outlets, the pricing of the Beef Tower, Meat Stack, and Salad Meal are 20% higher than in the rest of the state, as noted below: BurgerShot-GTASA-MooKidsMeal.jpg|Moo Kids Meal ($2); increases fat by 1%. BurgerShot-GTASA-BeefTower.jpg|Beef Tower Meal ($5/$6); increases fat by 2%. BurgerShot-GTASA-MeatStack.jpg|Meat Stack Meal ($10/$12); increases fat by 3%. BurgerShot-GTASA-SaladMeal.jpg|Salad Meal ($10/$12); does not increase fat, since it is salad. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the player can only purchase a $1 "Bleeder" burger, and outings with friend or girlfriends to Burger Shots will nominally cost even higher at $100. It is interesting to note Burger Shot tills, as well as burgershot.net, also promote four meals on menus in a similar fashion as what is offered in GTA San Andreas, although only the "Bleeder" burger is available and consists of only a single burger costing $1: Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In GTA Vice City, The Burger Shot exists in Vice City as only two outlets within North Point Mall in Vice Point alongside another three outlets (the Beef Bandit, Cheesy Crust Pizza and Shaft Hot Dogs) on both the east and west sides of the mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, Burger Shot is interestingly confined within the limits of San Andreas' three major cities, Los Santos, San Fierro and Las Venturas, and as a result is not found in rural San Andreas. There are ten Burger Shot outlets in total; two in Los Santos, three in San Fierro, and five in Las Venturas (the largest number of operational fast food outlets within a city in GTA San Andreas); Old Venturas Strip itself has two Burger Shot outlets that are only a short walk from each other. The same female server appears in all the locations. In contrast to her counterparts at Well Stacked Pizza Co., and Cluckin' Bell, her attitude towards the customer is overly ingratiating. Los Santos Marina BS.jpg|Marina Mulholland BS.jpg|Temple Las Venturas Old Venturas Strip BS (2).jpg|Old Venturas Strip Old Venturas Strip BS.jpg|Old Venturas Strip Redsands BS.jpg|Redsands East|link=Redsands East Spinybed BS.jpg|Spinybed Whitewood Estates BS.jpg|Whitewood Estates San Fierro Calton Heights BS.jpg|Juniper Hollow|link=Juniper Hollow Doherty BS.jpg|Garcia|link=Garcia Financial BS.jpg|Downtown|link=Downtown ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, Burger Shot operates a total of ten outlets in and throughout Liberty City and Alderney State alone, including two integrated mini-restaurants at the city's two Memory Lanes bowling alleys, and one shuttered outlet in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. Some of the outlets can be seen on the streets that have ceased to be operational (non-interactive) with paddings nailed to the windows and a sign on the entrance stating either the store has undergone renovation, closed down, and/or moved. They include as follows: BurgerShot-GTA4-BeechwoodCity.jpg|Broker - Dukes Expressway and Carson Street, Beechwood City, Broker, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-CervezaHeights.jpg|Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City (out of business). BurgerShot-GTA4-Fortside.jpg|San Quentin Avenue and Hollowback Street, Fortside, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Industrial.jpg|Lompoc Avenue and Drill Street, Bohan Industrial, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-StarJunction.jpg|Denver-Exeter Avenue and Kunzite Street, Star Junction, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-NorthHolland.jpg|Topaz Street and Galveston Avenue, North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Westminster.jpg|Golden Pier, Westminster/The Meat Quarter, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTA4-Westdyke.jpg|Sacramento Avenue, between Owl Creek Avenue and Beaverhead Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney. Burger Shot (Memory Lanes).jpg|Memory Lanes Burger Shot outlet found in both Firefly Island, Broker and Golden Pier, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin in Liberty City. GTA Chinatown Wars The distribution of Burger Shots in GTA Chinatown Wars is mostly the same, but with the Alderney branch and Memory Lanes outlets omitted, as Alderney is not in the game and Memory Lanes are not accessible. BurgerShot-GTACW-BeechwoodCity.jpg|Beechwood City, Broker, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-CervezaHeights.jpg|Cerveza Heights, Dukes, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Fortside.jpg|Fortside, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Industrial.jpg|Industrial, Bohan, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-NorthHolland.jpg|North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. BurgerShot-GTACW-Westminster.jpg|Westminster/The Meat Quarter, Algonquin, Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Burger Shot reappears in Grand Theft Auto V, with the same logo as in GTA IV. However, the stores are no longer accessible. There are two Burger Shot restaurants in Los Santos, located in Vespucci Canals and the Pleasure Pier. Its main stock competitor is Up-n-Atom Burger. BurgerShot-GTAV-Vespucci.png|San Andreas Avenue and Prosperity Street, Vespucci Canals. BurgerShot-GTAV-PleasurePier.png|Pleasure Pier, Del Perro. Scratch Cards In GTA Chinatown Wars, scratch cards promoted by Burger Shot can be purchased at various stores, and the player can win cash or free food. Mission Appearances In GTA San Andreas, the Marina branch of Burger Shot in Los Santos is a significant location for several missions, where it temporarily becomes OG Loc's place of employment, working as a "hygiene technician" (a cleaner) as part of his parole work placement. It is from this outlet that OG Loc asks for CJ's help to kick-start his rap career. In addition, the Redsands East Burger Shot in Las Venturas features a parked Faggio that is used to perform a courier side-quest with the Burger Shot outlet as the nerve center where the player refills his stock of "merchandise." Upon completion of the side-quest, the outlet becomes an asset that pays the player $2,000 a day. In GTA IV, Burger Shot makes a slight cameo in First Date in the beginning cutscene as one of the possible locations for Niko to take his date or friend to. In the cutscene, Little Jacob is seen eating a "Bleeder" (a Burger Shot delicacy) right outside of it. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Beechwood City Burger Shot is where the player meets with Lester Leroc for his strand of missions. In GTA V, Michael drives Jimmy to a Burger Shot to receive a drug from Ahron Ward during the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?. Employees *Ahron Ward *OG Loc *Russian Woman *Traci Wilson Gallery Merchandise Burger shot cup.png|A Burger Shot cup. Burger Shot Bag.png|A burger Shot bag. BurgerShot-GTASA-burgerboxes.jpg|Burger Shot boxes. Burger Shot Fry Box.png|A fry box. BurgerShot-GTASA-bag.jpg|A paper Burger Shot bag. BurgerShot-GTASA-drinks&sandwiches.jpg|A menu for beverages, and sandwiches. BurgerShot-GTASA-advert.png|An ad for the Double-Barreled special, as seen on bus shelters. A deteriorated version also appears inside Bucky Sligo's house in GTA IV. BurgerShot-GTASA-newesttastes.jpg|A menu for some of the newest tastes. Heartstopperadvertisement.png|An advertisement for the Heart Stopper burger. BurgerShotBleederAD.png|An advertisement for the Bleeder burger. BurgerShotDeSantaResidence-GTAV.jpg|Cup and paper bag in the kitchen of Michael's mansion in GTA V. BurgerShot-GTAV-PromotionalAd.jpg BurgerShot-GTAV-Advertisement.jpg BurgerShot-GTAV-Ad1.jpg Miscellaneous BurgerShot-GTAVC-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo circa mid-1980s in GTA Vice City. BurgerShot-GTASA-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo in GTA San Andreas (circa 1992) present in the exteriors of its outlets. BurgerShot-GTASA-logo2.png|Alternate GTA San Andreas logo found on indoor Burger Shot furniture and food and drink containers. BurgerShot-GTASA-menu.png|A non-interactive menu board for Burger Shot in GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot_Ad.jpg|A Burger Shot advertising at Ammu-Nation.net in GTA Liberty City Stories. BurgerShot-GTA4-logo.png|The Burger Shot logo and slogan featured in GTA IV. BurgerShot-GTASA-interior.jpg|Interior of a Burger Shot, GTA San Andreas. BurgerShot-GTASA-till.jpg|The till area of a Burger Shot store, GTA San Andreas. BurgerShot-GTA4-interior.jpg|The shared interior of most Burger Shots in GTA IV. Burgershotscratch.PNG|A Burger Shot Scratch Card featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars BurgerShot-GTAIV-WebBanner.png|Web banner in GTA IV. gta-san-andreas-c.jpg|CJ at Burger Shot Stallion-burger.jpg|A Stallion with Burger Shot livery in GTA V. BurgerShot-GTAIV-Blip.png|Burger Shot radar blip in GTA IV. BurgerShotBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Burger Shot Benson in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) Trivia General *Although the franchise is based on Burger King, it's location in Star Junction is supposed to resemble that of the McDonald's located in Times Square. *In real life Burger King, the restaurant Burger Shot is spoofing, actually had a menu item called "Burger Shots," which were slider burgers sold in two or six-piece packs. *Burger Shot paper bags and cups appear in Manhunt 2. *Burger Shot's target resembles the Royal Air Force roundel, which might be a nod to the Mod subculture. *Both 3D and HD renditions of Los Santos have only two Burger Shot outlets. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *A picture of what seems to be chicken nuggets can be seen on the menu, referencing another fast food chain instead of Burger King, McDonald's. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *All the cash registers, regardless of restaurant, read "Burger Shot - Double D-Lux, The Buster, 20.00 CASH". *If the player punches a customer that is eating, he will put his head on the table as if the player killed him/her even if he/she are still alive. *At one of the Burger Shots, the Big Burger on top has a rat on the meat. *Another delicacy is Fishy Shit, a reference to Fish and Chips, which is not sold at Burger King, it could also be a reference to the "Filet-O-Fish" sold at McDonalds, however. *Sometimes after choosing a meal and backing out, the lady at the cash register might say another "thank you" phrase. This will not work on The Well Stacked Pizza Co. or Cluckin' Bell, however. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Many Burger Shots tend to have Russian women (usually red or blonde haired) working at the register, pronouncing the restaurant as "Burger Chot". Sometimes black men can be seen working instead. *They are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. *Burger Shot is Roman Bellic's favorite place to eat. *The closed Burger Shot in Cerveza Heights, Dukes, is missing a few of the "Burger Shot" letters. The remaining ones, however, create a new word; it now reads "Bugs r Sht," a short term for "bugs are shit." *Algonquin has the highest number of Burger Shot locations out of any part of the city in the game, a total of four, including the location inside the Golden Pier. *Burger Shot in Multiplayer is a good place for killing cops. A very good place to shoot the cops in Burger Shot is the one at Star Junction. *Some of the Burger Shot cups have the old 1992 logo on them. *The workers would have also worn hats like in San Andreas, although it was cut for an unknown reason, the hat is more detailed and can only be accessed by a trainer. *Burger Shot is the only business in the game to appear in all four boroughs and Alderney. However, the only one located in Dukes is closed. *Burger Shot is mentioned in a song on The Beat 102.7 called Consequence - I Hear Footsteps. *At the Burger Shot on Topaz Street, it is split between two neighborhoods; when the player goes to the counter, he is in North Holland. When the player goes out the side exit, he is in Varsity Heights. *Burger Shot is represented as BSHT on the BAWSAQ, which is short for "bullshit". *If the player points a weapon at the employee working at the till , they will always put their hands up when the player discharges a weapon, even if he doesn't aim it at them. Even if the player goes out a few yards, they will still have their hands up (this glitch also works at Cluckin' Bell). *Like with Vendors and Cluckin' Bell, if the player is unruly, the cashier will cross his or her arms and refuse to serve the player. *If one looks closely at the menu in all Burger Shots it says at the very bottom of both "The Bleeder" and "The Heart Stopper" parts in fine print "This burger may kill you. We can't be held responsible". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Burger Shot restaurants are in various locations of Los Santos, but none can be entered. It was possibly that they were once accessible in the beta version. *In the Strangers and Freaks mission Pulling Another Favor, Tonya will talk to Franklin about the time that they had sex behind a Burger Shot when they were only 13, although Franklin denies that anything happened. *A Declasse Stallion is available with Burger Shot livery after winning race 1 of the stock car racing in GTA V (Enhanced Version only). *The Burger Shot restaurant by Vespucci Beach shares the same appearance as the one in Alderney City in GTA IV. See Also *Up-n-Atom Burger *Bolt Burgers *Happy Blimp *Wigwam Burger *Cluckin' Bell Navigation de:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot fr:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Fast Food Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Restaurants Category:Burger Restaurants